Chicago Street Fight, Sort Of, Not Really
by Hyrde
Summary: Extreme Rules One-Shot: What exactly did Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper do on the streets of Chicago? The answer might not be what you thought it was.


Chicago Street Fight…Sort of…Not Really

**A/N: I think it goes without saying that I really wanted to know what exactly Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper did on the streets of Chicago. So...this is my version.**

Dean smirked as he saw Harper get in the car. They couldn't have planned things more perfectly. Letting out a grunt, Dean heaved himself into the car but fell back out as Harper roughly pushed him out, slamming the car door behind him. Nonplussed, Dean got right back up and launched himself face first through the car window. As soon as Dean landed inside the car, Harper hit the gas and accelerated up the ramp and out of the Allstate Arena.

Dean let out a laugh as he got his long legs inside the car and rearranged himself so he could finally sit like a normal person. "Dude!" exclaimed Ambrose thumping Harper on the shoulder in appreciation. "Nice improv in the hallway! I know you were worried about that part but I think it went great!"

Luke nodded in Dean's direction as he focused on the road. "So where do you want to go to let off some steam before we are due back in the arena? Should we brawl outside of a pizzeria or a shopping mall?"

"You know what, man? Screw that!" Dean said as he tapped his fingers on his collarbone thinking and put his feet up on the dashboard. "They didn't send the cameras to follow us around so why fight? Let's go do something fun!"

Harper glanced at Ambrose in surprise. "What! Dean, we can't do that!"

"Why not! Whose going to know?" Dean gave Harper a cheeky smile as he settled back in his seat.

"But…but…we're in our ring gear!" Harper said, gesturing to the both of them. "People are going to recognize us. What if someone takes a picture with their phone and posts it to Twitter or Facebook that has us goofing off and not fighting? We would get in big trouble."

"We would…" Dean said as he reached in the back of the SUV and pulled out two big, non-descript sweatshirts and baseball caps. "But nobody will recognize us, Luke. We'll just put these on and blend in. Not everyone is a wrestling fan and those that are, are already in the stadium. Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Well what would we do?" asked Harper as he merged onto another road.

"Whatever you want. What is it you want to do, Harper? Tell me. The first thing that pops into your head."

"The zoo!" shouted Harper as he almost ran a red light in excitement at the mere thought of visiting the Lincoln Park Zoo.

"Wait. Really?" asked Dean with a confused look on his face. That would have been the last thing he would have thought the big man would have said. He was thinking something along the lines of Navy Pier where they had hot dogs, games and a Ferris Wheel, but whatever. Dean shrugged. He could probably find hot dogs at the zoo too.

"Yeah, man!" shouted Harper warming instantly up to the idea of playing hooky from the street fight for a bit now that the zoo was an option. "They have red pandas! I've always wanted to see a red panda!"

"Red pandas it is!" shouted Dean with a grin, faking exuberance with Harper just for the hell of it. "Better step on it then," said Dean glancing down at the clock in the car, "we've only got about a half an hour to spare."

"RED PANDAS!" yelled Harper as he hit the acceleration for all it was worth.

Ten minutes later, Luke and Dean were eating hot dogs staring at red panda exhibit. Dean sighed as he looked at the creatures. He was already bored. Dean turned his head sideways. _Maybe they will look more interesting from another angle_, thought Dean, _nope._ Dean sighed louder.

"Aren't they cute," exclaimed Luke as he all but pressed his nose up to the glass to get a closer look at the animals.

"Adorable," deadpanned Dean as he rolled his eyes.

Harper remained oblivious to Dean's boredom. "They're like pandas. But they're smaller! And red!"

"Yeah, man, we've sure hit the jackpot with this one," said Dean sarcastically as he crumbled up his garbage and tossed it in the trash. "Hey, what if we took one of them with us and brought it back for the end of the fight!" Dean said scoping out the exhibit as he blurted out the thought that had just popped up in his mind.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Luke tearing his eyes away from the red pandas to stare open-mouthed at the Lunatic Fringe who looked like he was trying to figure out how to bust into the red panda exhibit. "We can't steal a red panda from the zoo!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We wouldn't be stealing it!" scoffed Dean as he looked at Harper. "We would just borrow it for a few hours."

"Oh! That's all!" exclaimed Harper as he threw his hands up in the air. "These are cute, cuddly animals, Dean. They don't belong anywhere near a street fight!"

"Fine," said Dean with a grin as he put his hands up and backed away from the cage. "I was just messing with you. Kind of. By the way, we should get back, we've only got about ten minutes left before we're up."

"Let's go then," growled Harper as he headed towards the exit with Dean hot on his heels, beginning to get back into character for the finale of the fight.

"Better let me drive," said Dean as they got back to the car. "I'll get us back there in no time."

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
